


My beautiful mystery

by monkshoodandnightshade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Author is not a native English speaker, F/M, Gets darker, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Harry Potter is a Peverell, I mean it, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, My First Fanfic, No Dumbledore Bashing, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Tom Riddle, Professor Tom Riddle, Shovel talks, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, So much angst, Some Humor, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom riddle is an unreliable narrator, can you call it slow burn if they knew each other for 7 years, how does one tag without rrevealing the plot, starts out as light-hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkshoodandnightshade/pseuds/monkshoodandnightshade
Summary: Tomarry slash AU.Tom Riddle went to Hogwarts to claim the defense position,only to find himself with a different offer:becoming a teacher assistant to help out with different professors.When his obsession in seventh year,the enigmatic Hadrian Peverell becomes the professor instead,Tom Riddle is intrigued.A brilliant professor to the students,the only Slytherin that can change Dumbledore's mind,to Tom,Hadrian is a mystery he can't wait to solve.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Past Albus Dumbledore /Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Tom gritted his teeth as Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at him,looking for all the world a kind grandfather. How did he do that anyway,eat pixie dust?” _So,Tom_ .’’Said person suppressed a growl." _What can you bring to the table that can make us choose you?After all,we cannot just gift the defense position to anyone._ ”So Dumbledore could interview someone after all.Thank Merlin for small miracles.

” _Well,I’ve spent three years touring the world,so my knowledge is not simply limited to Britain.I’m also the second youngest defence master,so I definitely meet the qualifications to teach.And while I may be young,Hogwarts has hired younger professors before,and my age also means that students would be less scared to approach me compared to a more senior professor._ ”

He replied smoothly,triumph flaring as the twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes dimmed at the subtle dig at his age momentarily.They continued their interview in the same fashion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom strode out of the office,triumph fluttering in his heart.However much Dumbledore was biased,he knew he was the most qualified candidate and to turn him down would certainly cause him strife.Lost in his thoughts,he didn’t notice where he was going until he collided with a slender body and sent them both crashing to the ground.He got back to his feet first,and stretched a hand to the person he had collided with.”My apologies,are you alright?”And then his eyes focused on the figure on the ground.Avada Kedavra eyes set in a porcelain aristocratic face framed dark hair the color of spilled blood in the moonless night stared back at him.

Hadrian Peverell flashed him a soft smile,and took his hand.” _Thank you for your concern,Riddle,but I am well_ . _Are you getting an interview as well?_ ” Tom froze,hoping against hope that Hadrian was interviewing for another position. _“Yes,I am hoping to become the Defense professor.”_ Hadrian’s mouth curved into a small smirk that he desperately wanted to kiss off, “ _Oh?What a coincidence!”_ he said,before turning and entering the headmaster’s office, leaving behind a shocked Tom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘He was the more knowledgeable of the two, and he had broken the OWL record for Transfiguration, so why was he even worrying?’He thought. 

‘Hadrian also had him beat in Ancient Runes,Arithmancy,Charms,and he was also the record holder for the youngest defence master.’ A nasty little voice reminded him. “Oh shut up!” He screamed,before collapsing into an armchair. ‘Why did Hadrian make him doubt himself ?” He was a Dark Lord, not a schoolboy with a bloody crush!

A rap on his window made him startle, and he turned to open it,scowling.If it was a prank letter,he would blast the damned owl out of existence! Then he noticed the Hogwarts crest on the letter,and every thought decided to exit his head.

Barely daring to breathe, Tom crept towards the owl,and gently entangled the letter from the owl,before starting to read it.

After skimming through the letter,mixed feelings arose.While Tom was insanely happy that he was employed at Hogwarts, meaning that he could recruit and make horcruxes, the phrases “employed at Hogwarts” and “some complications” dampened his mood, and knowing Dumbledore, it would probably be something that could seriously harm his plan.He sighed,and made his way to the bed,preparing himself for the next day.

**time skip**

Waking up the next day was pleasant,until he remembered that he had a meeting with Dumbledore and his terrible fashion sense first thing in the day.He cursed the air blue and put on his best dress robes,setting off for Hogwarts after breakfast.

He pushed the door open after brushing off the remaining soot,and stopped right in his tracks--in one of the chairs,dark head bent close to silver,was Hadrian Peverell deep in an argument with Dumbledore. 

He focused,thanking Merlin that he had done those rituals to enhance his senses,and caught a flurry of words. " _You know……..condition……..Dark Lord……...Riddle…...find out…….delusional?"_ Tom sucked in a loud breath.Did Dumbledore know his secret?Did they know that he was going to be the next Dark Lord,the next Grindelwald?

As he was panicking on the inside,Hadrian,who had obviously heard him,whirled around.Within a second,he found himself pinned to the wall by Hadrian’s warm body,and a wand jammed in his neck.They stayed like that for a moment in that strangely intimate position,before Hadrian rolled off him,coughing hard into his hand, “ _My apologies,I thought you were an enemy.Tensions have been high,especially during this time of war.You may want to sit down,for we have a lot of things to discuss.”_

Dazed as he was from the sensation of Hadrian pressed close to him,it was not until he had sat down on the chair when he realized something, “ _Hold on,we?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out what the complications are,gets shovel talked(kind of)by Dumbledore,and threatened by Hadrian.It really is not his day.Ah well,at least he got pressed to the wall by Hadrian two times.I'm sure a lot students would kill to be Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?I'm sorry for not updating sooner,but school is kicking my butt.Apparently giving us a butt-ton of homework is a suitable solution for us not learning enough in online classes.

So.......assistant professor.Tom supposed there were worse jobs.He could have replaced Filch as caretaker,and while that meant he could sneak around easier,Merlin knew how hard it would be for a lowly caretaker to gain followers.But being an assistant was not much better,and Tom really doubted most students were studious enough to remember what the job really symbolized.However,possessing the privilege to be able to supervise in nearly all the classes (Tom had dropped Divination and Muggle Studies,which meant he couldn't supervise in those two classes) meant that he could observe how the other professors taught their classes,as well as pick out what their weaknesses were.

There was also the added advantage of Tom having the chance to upstage the professors **in their very own classroom** ,therefore garnering respect from students.Tom had never denied not being a spiteful person,and realizing that particular advantage,as well as having the chance to extinguish that proud spark in Hadrian's stupidly attractive eyes,finalized his decision.

His internal debate ended,he refocused on the duo in front of him,and took a deep breath (he was not a vampire,however much people asked if he was,which was ridiculous,Hadrian looked a lot more like a vampire than him with his flawless pale skin) " _Very well,I accept the position."_

As they were stepping out of the office,Dumbledore suddenly tapped his shoulder,the infernal twinkle absent for once, " _Tom,I would like to talk to you about something._ "Tom raised an eyebrow.Dumbledore rubbed at his eyes,frowning, " _You know,Tom,I wasn't going to employ you at first_ ," And Tom froze,mind going into overdrive.He knew it!Of course Dumbledore wouldn't want to employ him,with his bias against Slytherins and whatnot!But what had changed his mind?Was he going to use his job as leverage?

_Dumbledore's_ next words floored him," _But Hadrian insisted.He is very dear to me,and he has been helping me work through my bias towards the Dark as well as Slytherin. He was unstoppable,even managing to find a mention of your position in Hogwarts a History,in a vague mention of the rare cases when two professors had almost equal power and achievements,just so I could not refuse."_ At that,he leaned closer,blue eyes piercing,"I have no idea why he insisted you be employed,or why he trusts you so,but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt,as long as you do not abuse his trust." _"We are Slytherins, we take care of our own,professor."_

It was only a declaration of house pride,nothing concrete,but Dumbledore's eyes lit up with,twinkle returning brighter than ever,a feat he had not thought possible,and Tom wanted to scream,to curse someone,if only to have Dumbledore's senile,lemon drop sucking,twinkling facade fall again,because that version of the headmaster was so much more serious,so much more forthcoming about information,and so much more of a worthy opponent of Lord Voldemort.But he did not lose his temper,only shuttered his eyes and said in the emotionless voice he perfected to unsettle people,"Is there anything else you wanted Dumbledore?"Said person's eyes lost the twinkle for a second,and Tom felt satisfaction well up." _No,my boy,you are free to leave."_ And leave he did,slamming the door behind him.

*linebreak*

On the way out of the door,he bumped into Hadrian again.He was shifting his weight from feet to feet,and he looked up awkwardly as Tom approached.His face was slightly red and full of embarrassment,which was the first sign of bad news,as Hadrian had not exhibited any kind of embarrassment even as he literally threw himself at him earlier.

Hadrian held up his hands in a pacifying manner," _Riddle,before you curse me,hear me out.I didn't want this either.Do you remember the Weasley twins?" "Those annoying but ingenious pranksters four years below us?" "Yes,well they've only gotten more ingenious after four years,and well.......they managed to plant a swamp a few months ago.Since it wasn't in an essential area of Hogwarts,nobody tried hard to remove it,but turns out that wing housed your quarters. They've said that the enchantments will wear off in a bout a year,so we have to share quarters."_ Tom froze for a moment,processing what Hadrian had just blurted out.Then rage engulfed his entire body.Had Dumbledore planned this?This arrangement would certainly hamper his plans,and make it a lot harder for him to meet his Death Eaters, as well as notify Hadrian every time he so much poked a toe out of the door,which would spell disaster as he had not turned the other man yet .

" _Don't act like you're so annoyed by this arrangement_ , _Peverell. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore adores you,and is powerful enough to remove the enchantment."_ Hadrian finally lifted his gaze,which had fallen to his shoes at his first word,and Tom found himself pinned by the cold Killing Curse eyes,and their owner slammed him against the wall,wand jammed in his throat."I _value my privacy more than I value my life,and certainly more than I value yours.The Weasley twins did a truly remarkable piece of work on that swamp.Besides,there is no need to worry about your privacy,as I have warded my bed the same way I did back when we were students.I trust you know where our quarters are."_ Eyes still burning with cold fire,Hadrian released him and stalked off.

Tom relaxed,rubbing his neck.The wizard terrified even him when he wanted to be,and as the unfortunate souls who once offended him had learnt the hard way,immensely vicious and creative with his spell usage.Had Hadrian not declared himself uninterested in House politics,Tom would have a very hard time keeping the title of Slytherin King,if not losing it to him.And while not outright stated,most of Slytherin knew just how powerful the wizard was,and only three wizards had ever dared to break into his bedand ruin his things,which was less than his,and he was King of Slytherin! Starting down the hall,he cursed himself for his misstep. Now he had just offended a future powerful follower,if not made an enemy of him.Why did Hadrian somehow make him unbalanced every time?

Well,Tom was certain of one thing.The following week was going to be very awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,so I have realized that some people will be put off by how Tom seems to love Hadrian already.Do please keep in mind that they were in school together.Also,Tom is only attracted physically to Hadrian at the moment,as well as interested by his usefulness should he become Tom's follower. If writing fanfic are like a box of free chocolate, then kudos and comments are like discovering it is your favorite flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo,what do you think they are talking about.This is my first fanfic,and it is unbetaed as well as written by someone whosw first language is not english,so there will be mistakes.Constructive criticism is appreciated,flames are not.


End file.
